tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Vanholt
Sandra Vanholt (born 1988), better known as Sandy, is a supporting character in the Tuckerverse, appearing in Clockwork as well as several Tales from the Tuckerverse. Daughter of Senator Cyrus Vanholt, Sandy was a social butterfly until her father went to jail, after which she became an outcast. Sandy attends Decker State College and is a founding member of the Scooby Gang. Biography Sandy was born into a young, ambitious Sacramento family, her father looking at a promising career in politics while her mother was a well-respected member of the West America Bank. Sandy parents continued to rise in their positions as she grew up, frequently raised by nannies but still holding a decently-strong connection with her parents. Sandy's partents got richer as she got older, resulting in her becoming more and more spoiled until her father became the Junior Senator for California, her mother becoming a regional manager for West America. Flying high thanks to her family's newfound wealth, Sandy chose to attend the University of California Fullerton more due to the reputation the sororities had than her goal of studying sociology. In her first year at UC Fullerton Sandy joined Phi Sigma Delta, where she met Amber Prescott, Kelsey Wick and Jaki Newborn. Before the year was out Sandy had managed to convince the sorority to make her president and during the summer she celebrated by taking an across the world trip with her closest sorority sisters. It was on this trip that Sandy met Erika Stone, initially in Greece. At first the meeting was a coincidence, Sandy and her friends just fans of Erika, but by the time they made it to Tokyo Erika found them again and decided to take Sandy with her, exposing her to Type-7 for the first time. Sandy, flattered that Erika had taken a sexual interest in her, became Erika's protégé of sorts, helping her capture Interpol agents and joining her back at her penthouse in Malibu where they froze several more women for pleasure. When Interpol broke up the party Sandy's family connection got her off and before long she was back at her sorority house. To reward her loyalty Erika, along with Monica Stein and Caitlin Trafford, froze themselves and gave their bodies to Sandy for safe-keeping. Months after receiving Erika Sandy's sorority was invaded by the Paradise Foundation and she, along with her sisters, were turned into mindless zombies thanks to the Type-7 Chip. Given that Sandy didn't stay that much in touch with her family her parents didn't realize she was missing, no one at UC Fullerton daring to tell her parents she'd missed classes. Eventually interpol rescued her and Sandy returned to her sorority house, only for it to be suggested she change campuses to keep up appearances. Agreeing, Sandy and her three closest friends all ended up at Decker State College, Sandy choosing the place as it allowed her to be closer to Erika. Indeed, Sandy joined Erika and her friends at one party, selecting Zoe Hollander as the woman she'd like to experiment with. The new year at Decker State College became an unusual one, as a new sorority sister named Susie Kim possessed a necklace that could control people through rings linked to it. Every girl in the sorority ended up with a ring, making Susie the secret ruler of Phi Sigma Delta. A bit over a month into the new semester disaster struck when Sandy's father was exposed for committing high-level fraud as well as embezzlement and quickly sent to jail. While Sandy's mother kept her job the scandal still severely damaged Sandy's social status, which resulted in her getting kicked out of her sorority and making her a loner at college, her sorority friends shunning her due to the scandal and everyone else just mad that she'd been a total snob. Sandy's fortunes got no better when Ashley Tisdale kidnapped Sandy to use as a slave in her own gambit for world domination. A short time after being rescued from Ashley's clutches Sandy learned that Michelle Gim and Pamela Flipspatrick, two cheerleaders, remembered a lot about their experiences with Tisdale and the three formed a group dedicated to investigating people at the college, believing something was amiss. Dubbing themselves the Scooby Gang, the trio began investigating others. One instance involved Sandy using Type-7 to investigate Samantha Ross and the other cheerleaders, which caused them to nearly discover the Stillsville Camera. Relationships Family * Cyrus Vanholt, Father * Katrina Vanholt, Mother Friends * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Michelle Gim * Pamela Flipspatrick * Sandra Packlin Former Sorority Mates * Amber Prescott * Kelsey Wick * Jaki Newborn * Susie Kim * Leslie Chun * Phoebe Monroe * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Tami Tyler * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock: School Daze Part II * Wind and Sand Trivia * Sandy's physical appearance is based on that of Jessica Simpson. * Sandy has shown a great deal of interest in older women. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta Category:Scooby Gang